Someone else
by Sting500
Summary: no longer a Oneshot, one year after terra's death and beast boy still can't get over it but is there someone else to love? BBXRAE
1. Chapter 1

**Ok it's starting out as a One-Shot but if i get enough positive feedback i could continue it. anyway enjoy**

**Sting500**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Teen Titans**

**Someone else**

A small tear silently ran down the face of the young boy his forest green eye's bloodshot from his unpleasant crying fit and the reason for it was that today was the day it happened.

"Terra" the young boy whispered to the shadow's of his room

He had hoped that he would forget that he could move on and get over the beautiful blonde but it hadn't happened.

'why can't I forget? Why does this have to torment me?' he thought to himself anger slowly starting to rise in him "Why!" he screamed but not being able to stop himself from whimpering afterwards he suddenly leapt forward in fright as he heard soft knocks at his door he didn't answer hoping that whoever it was would just leave however he had no such luck as the door slid open revealing a young girl wearing a leotard and cloak.

"Go away Raven" his words not coming out properly because his voice wavered every time a sob escaped him.

The girl slowly took down the good of her cloak revealing her short violet hair and looked up to beast boy her violet eyes shimmering in the light.

Beast boy expected Raven to shout at him for crying or tell him to keep the noise down or something anything along those line's but she didn't he looked at her about to ask her to leave him alone but before he could he was shocked by the girl pulling him into a tight embrace.

"It's okay Beast boy" she whispered into his ear " he slowly wrapped his arm's around the young sorceress he was very confused but at that moment he didn't care he needed someone to care for him to tell him it would be okay, he was surprised when the girl slowly began to rub his back in a gentle reassuring way 'Is this really raven?' Beast boy thought suddenly becoming concerned for the empaths well being he quickly pulled away to look at the girl and was shocked to see that tear's had begun rolling down her cheeks.

"Raven what's wrong?" he asked completely forgetting that he was the one that was meant to be being comforted, as she looked up the tears that were on her face glistened in the light, her eye's met with Beast boy's and Beast boy could feel himself being drawn in by them 'She's so beautiful' he thought not even scolding himself for thinking such a thing before he could ask her again he noticed that thing's in his room where flying around as if they were possessed he knew though that it was because Raven was showing her emotion's.

"I'm sorry Beast boy" she said he gave her a confused look not sure why she had just blurted it out "I'm sorry that you lost the one you loved" she whispered it as if it pained her to say it.

"Rae you don't have to apologize its not you're fault" he said as he pulled the dark girl into another embrace that she didn't struggle against until a window cracked before Beast boy could ask her why she was crying or why this was upsetting her she disappeared into a portal not having the attention made beast boy remember what he had been upset about but he felt a little better.

'Perhaps' he thought slowly sliding on top of his bed 'Perhaps I can get over this Perhaps there is someone else' those were his final thoughts as he felt his eye's get heavy and sleep take over him.

**And there you have it I hope you liked it i know it's kinda short and kind OOC but hey as they say you either love it or you hate it, don't forget to review later .Sting500.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After thinking about it i decided to continue this short again but plz enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**The heart speaks**

All he could see were to yellow eyes glaring at him with an evil edge to them he backed away slowly scared of what was going on when suddenly he heard something.

"you were the best friend I ever had" it was her voice the last thing he had heard from her the truth what she really felt not the evil apprentice side of her he looked back to where the yellow eyes had been and they had changed but they weren't her light blue eyes no these were violet and they were showing so much sadness.

"I'm sorry Beast boy" he heard "I'm sorry you lost the one you loved" it was not terra that spoke these words no it was.

"Raven?" beast boy shouted as he woke up hitting his head on his top bunk rubbing the now growing bump on his forehead the green teen got up and looked over at the clock which read "Midnight" Beast boy moaned.

He looked around his room momentarily to see if there was anything that he could do to help him fall asleep again 'man what a weird dream maybe I just need something to help me get to sleep like a nice warm glass of soy milk' he smiled at the thought and moved cautiously round his room making sure to avoid anything that looked like it may be alive.

After reaching the door and slowly opening and closing it as to not wake anyone the green teen slowly made his way towards the common room and kitchen area.

He was just about to enter when he heard a sob and a few shuddering breaths come from the other side 'who could still be up other than me?' He asked himself.

deciding to chance it with the mystery person still in the room he opened the door and the first thing to catch his eyes were two violet bloodshot ones.

"Raven?" he asked slowly approaching the violet haired girl she had been crying earlier as well when she was comforting him about terra. "why are you crying?"

"I-I" the dark empath stuttered looking down trying to hide her face from the green boy "Its nothing Beast boy just leave me alone" she looked up at him her face once again void of all and any emotion but Beast boy could see it in her eyes she desperately needed to tell him something not anyone only him but she was scared to.

"No Rae I wont leave you alone you tried to help me when I was down now I'm gunna return the favour" he said to her defiantly, she sighed signalling defeat.

"So what's wrong?" he asked using a more soothing and soft tone she looked up at him and a lone tear rolled down her face, Beast boy suddenly got the urge to wipe the tear away and hug her protectively. As hard as it was to stop the urge he did but he still ended up wiping the tear away with his thumb earning a small smile from Raven that made his heart speed up 'What's going on why am I feeling like this around Raven I can't be …I mean she's smart and witty and beautiful but after terra I couldn't I mean I'm still upset about her so how can I.. But I must be but ..How?' while the boys thoughts were running wild raven got up and started to make herself some herbal tea.

Beast boy was still caught in his thoughts when I high pitched whistle came from the kettle startling him and bringing him back to earth. "Well?" he said

Raven sighed again and sat down with her herbal tea in hand "its just you were so upset over terra" she began "It makes me sad to see you like that because…" she stopped and another tear went down her face.

"because.." beast boy urged

"I don't want you to end up like me" she finally said noticing the odd look form beast boy continued "after him I don't think I could love again I don't want you to have the same fate as me" she finished.

Beast boy suddenly felt himself sadden at this and started saying things that he couldn't stop "Raven of course you can love again and so can I. I was only upset because it's the anniversary of her death and I mean I love someone else already"

Raven looked up at him with a small smile on her face " I'm glad" she said but then her smile faded "But I can never trust anyone enough to love again" she shook her head trying to rid her thoughts about that treacherous dragon malchior.

"what about me?" he suddenly blurted out Raven looked at him confused.

"very funny beast boy" she said realising he was only fooling.

"I'm not joking Raven" beast boy's mind was screaming at him to stop but his heart had taken full control. "I told you I'd moved and that I think I love someone else" he continued raven looked at him almost daring him to continue "I think …I think I like you maybe even more Rae"

Raven suddenly stood there in shook " I have to go" she said quickly disappearing to her room.  
At that same moment beast boys brain regained control 'oh no now she hates me' he thought

**Yea i'll definantly continue this hope you enjoyed it plz review .Sting500.**


End file.
